


On my knees i take communion

by bookl0ver



Series: Ballum Week 2020 [2]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Ballum Week, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, ballum week 2020, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: My second contribution to Ballum WeekDay 2 - The Affair That Never WasBen and Callum meet up in the Car Lot for some fun whilst Whitney's busy.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778890
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	On my knees i take communion

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some dirty talk and depictions of oral sex. 
> 
> Heed tags and warnings. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Callum bit his lip as he headed to the Car Lot. This was a bad idea, such a bad idea. It was broad daylight for goodness sake! Despite his brain screaming at him to turn around, back to Whitney, to the flat and the girl he’d always told himself he’d wanted, his feet continued to carry him through the door of the Car Lot. 

And there Ben sat, smiling warmly at him. It still freaked him out a bit, that Ben could be warm, genuinely warm without an ulterior motive. In these moments, where it was just them, there were far fewer smart remarks and mocking comments. Instead earnestness and honesty, gentle, mutual jokes and laughter were shared between them. 

“Good afternoon Mr. Highway,” Ben crooned, rising to his feet. “You looking for a good, hard service?” 

A blush rose on Callum’s cheeks, as it always did when Ben hit him with his innuendos. He ducked his head, grinning. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ben purred, strutting over to Callum, leaning across him to lock the door. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Ben continued, clasping Callum’s neck in his hands. “How long are you free for?”

“Whit’s at the stall ‘til six.” Callum leaned down, connecting their lips in a searing kiss. Immediately any thought of his fiancé, of anything outside of Ben was forgotten. 

“I’ve got you all to myself for the next four hours. Ain’t I lucky eh?” Ben panted, pulling Callum over to the desk, which had been cleared in preparation of Callum’s arrival. 

“What are we going to do for all that time?” Callum replied, grinning at the smirk that appeared on Ben’s face. 

“I’ve got a few ideas.” 

Hands gripped Callum’s shoulders, urging him down to his knees. Taking the hint, he went for Ben’s jeans, undoing the button and zipper, eagerly pulling Ben’s cock out of his boxers. He fiddled with it, letting it reach full hardness whilst getting used to the weight. He’d never been a sexually charged person, not that interested in masturbating or pursuing sex, so a hard cock in his hand still felt somewhat new to him. 

“You gonna just play with it all day?” Ben growled, thrusting his hips forward. If this was anyone else he’d have his hands buried in their hair and his cock at the back of their throat by now, but he didn’t want to rush Callum. That first night in the park, it had been Ben going down on Callum, Callum returning the favour with a shaky and – if not for the intensity of the attraction between them – kind of terrible handy. This was his first time on his knees, and Ben wanted to take his time with him, wanted to guide him, teach him. Wanted him to enjoy it. 

“Well, we have got four hours.” Callum sniped back. His confidence was growing with every tryst they shared. 

“I did not put you on your knees for a handy.” Ben rolled his eyes, but his expression and tone betrayed his warmth and fondness. “Although, you don’t half look good like that. On your knees, pretty eyes looking up at me, so innocent.” 

Callum blushed again, and Ben grinned at how fucking cute he was. Cute wasn’t his style, not anymore, but Callum was an enigma. Every wall, every rule and boundary Ben had set to protect himself was destroyed when startling blue eyes looked at him. 

Finally, mercifully, Callum took Ben into his mouth and Ben couldn’t hold back the gasp as he was engulfed in the wet heat. Callum’s head bobbed, one hand working what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, the other supporting himself against Ben’s thigh. Ben shut his eyes, enjoying the shocks of pleasure as Callum’s tongue pressed against his head. 

“Fuck Callum,” He moaned out, throwing his head back. 

Callum paused, watching Ben, before pulling off. 

“Why- why’d you stop?” Ben panted, resisting the urge to finish the job himself. “Do you wanna stop? Cos if you do that’s comp- “ 

“I’m fine,” Callum rasped, voice already slightly hoarse. He looked sinful, lips red and slick, on his knees with his hard-on tenting his trousers. “Want you to teach me. Show me what to do.” 

The words skipped Ben’s brain and went straight to his cock. Innocent, sweet Callum Highway, on his knees, asking to be taught how to suck cock was the single hottest thing Ben had ever encountered. If he was any closer to the edge he could have come then and there. 

“Fuck, god you can’t just say things like that,” He groaned, trying to get his mind away from the thoughts rampaging in his head. Thoughts of pushing Callum’s face flush against his stomach and feeling his cock in that long, tantalising throat that Ben wasn’t allowed to mark. Of pulling Callum’s hair until he whined, tears falling down his pretty face. Thoughts of fucking that pretty face until he gagged. A shiver ran up Ben’s spine as he pictured it all, before opening his eyes to find Callum looking up at him expectantly. 

“So, will you... teach me?” Callum faltered slightly, feeling exposed and nervous as Ben gazed at him without responding. 

“Okay, okay, that’s fine yeah,” Ben rambled, eager to have that mouth back on him. “I’m gonna put my hands on your head and guide you, yeah? If you want me to stop, tap my thigh and I will, promise.” 

Callum nodded, eyes closing in bliss as Ben’s hands rested against his head and pushed him back down. He took the dick in his mouth, letting Ben control his movements, push him down until he gagged slightly then pulled him up. 

“Gagging is hot sometimes, but I’d rather not risk getting sick on me,” Ben informed him, trying to fulfil his agreement to actually teach Callum, rather than just use him to get off. “So if you can’t control your reflex don’t go any deeper.”

Callum hummed his acknowledgement, Ben’s toes curling in his shoes. “Fuck, do that again.” 

Obediently, Callum hummed around him, heat bubbling in his stomach at the corresponding moan. 

“Don’t forget- forget to- “Ben panted, tightening his grip on Callum’s hair, eyes popping open at the delighted sound Callum made in response. “You like me pulling your hair?” 

Callum blushed and shut his eyes as he nodded. 

“That’s hot Cal,” Ben growled, committing the information to memory. “Don’t forget to use your tongue. The head is the best place, especially the slit. Very sensitive.” 

Callum followed the directions, concentrating on Ben’s responses as he dutifully employed his advice. By the moans, pants and helpless thrusts and clutching at his hair, he’d say he was doing a good job. 

“Fuck, Cal…” Ben’s hands were practically a vice in Callum’s hair, his eyes clenched shut as he chased his orgasm in Callum’s perfect, sinful mouth. “Gonna come babe. Can I- Can I come in your mouth?” 

Callum didn’t respond, and Ben forced himself to look down at him, seeing those blue eyes filled with a slight apprehension, even as his movements continued. 

“You don’t have to,” He quickly added, worried Callum felt pressured. “You don’t have to do anything, Callum.” 

Pulling Callum up and off of him, Ben barely held back a whine. 

“I… I… I can. I mean, if you want.” Callum didn’t seem sure, wouldn’t meet Ben’s gaze but the smile had dropped from his face and he sounded scared. Ben wasn’t willing to take the risk. He leant over the desk to grab a condom, ripping it open and rolling it onto himself with practiced ease. 

“Cal, you’re sweet for trying, but I’m not doing anything if you’re not comfortable. We can do it like this instead.” 

The relief on Callum’s face reassured Ben that he had made the correct assumption, and soon the wet heat and enthusiastic bobbing re-engulfed Ben’s cock, sending him hurtling towards the brink. As the pleasure reached a crescendo in his stomach, he gasped out Callum’s name and pulled hard on his hair, filling the condom. 

He held Callum’s head halfway down his cock whilst he came, thrusting shallowly through his orgasm. When he was done he let go, Callum coming up and taking a deep breath of air. Ben quickly removed the condom and threw it away. 

“So, what did you think?” Callum rasped. Ben was gonna have to give him some tea and honey, or Whitney would think he’d taken up smoking, with how hoarse and throaty his voice was. 

“You’re getting there. Helps that you’re so fucking gorgeous, of course. But you’ve got the makings of a good cock-sucker.” 

Callum raised an eyebrow at him before they both laughed, Ben offering Callum a hand to pull himself up with. They both perched on the desk, chatting and kissing intermittently until Ben was ready to go again. 

When Callum eventually left, it was with slumped shoulders and a heavy heart, matched by Ben who made no attempt to pretend otherwise. This was only meant to be a game, tease the closet-case, help him a little. Instead he felt tightness in his gut at the thought of Callum in Whitney’s arms, of his hands and tongue on her. It didn’t sit right. He wanted more, wanted Callum in all the ways Whitney had him. 

Callum trudged across the square, working up the energy to grin and be Whitney’s ‘Halfway’. The realisation that he didn’t want to be that anymore, didn’t want to be the nice boy with the pretty girl and the quaint flat was beginning to dawn on him. He wanted to be more, be the… the man who knew what he wanted, who fought for it. And what he wanted to fight for terrified him. 

Because what he wanted was Ben. His eyes widened as they landed on Whitney’s back, and he felt nothing, no spark or excitement, no lust or happiness. The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. 

He didn’t want her, didn’t want sweet, beautiful Whitney. 

He wanted cocky and brash, stubborn and harsh. A constantly bruised face and surprisingly soft, gentle hands. 

He wanted Ben Mitchell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
